Run
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Female Eren and Levi are in love, but something happen during a mission that will separate them forever


**I was listening to 'say something' and this just ran through my head, so I hope you enjoy it.**

~X~

"Enera come on we got to get out of here!" Levi found Erena sitting against a tree covered in blood and breathing slow. Blood was trailing down her chin, as her hand was covering a large gash across her stomach.

She slowly looked up into my eyes with water growing into her eyes. "Corporal"

"That's right Erena just keep your eyes on me. Can you move?" She let out a rough cough with a some blood spiting on the grass at my feet. Levi can feel the ground trembling beneath my feet. He can smell the stench of twenty Titans coming this way. "Shit, Erena put your arm around my neck and I will carry you."

All she did was shake her head 'no'. "No Captain, I will only slow you down. Captain you have to get out of here now."

"Damn it Erena I said that I can carry you."

"Captain there is no time"

Levi was getting tired of only being called 'Captain or 'Corporal' out of his girlfriends mouth. "Enough with the Captain bullshit Erena, call me Levi god damn it!" Erena was just about to say something, but it was replaced with another bloody cough. I can feel the ground shaking harder. I look up to see the Titans running this way. "Erena come on we got to go!"

"Levi it hurts to much to even; please sir you have to get out here before you get killed too." Tears were falling from the corner of her eyes.

Levi growled through his teeth. "We got to try Erena, I already lost my team and I'm not losing you too."

Erena's breathing was getting weaker and weaker. "Levi I lost a lot of blood already and it hurts to even move. You got to get out of here." Erena was beginning to act like her mother before she died. Erena tried to save her, but she couldn't. Erena let out a sigh. "You got to live Levi"

"NOT WITHOUT YOU!"

"Levi, I always love you, so please live on." Erena lifted hand up slowly to Levi face and laid it against his cheek. "Levi" She closed her eyes, as she smiled. "It will be okay." Anger and sadness was mixing into Levi veins that were causing him to shake. Erena opened her eyes. "Please kiss me one last time" Levi didn't have to be told twice. A little too roughly that kind of hurt Erena when he crush his lips against hers. They didn't care about fifteen Titans running their. Their lips moves slowly together in a gentle and romantic way. It was like their first kiss. They kissed for a great few seconds before she slowly reached over to his swords and hit the switch to make the steal wire shot out and hit the farthest branch.

"Erena no!"

"Levi please you have to live, I love you! Stay alive!" Levi was flying up to a high branch leaving Erena there with a smile on her face. 'He will live on'. Two large feet stomp right in front Erena. Her eyes rolled up at the giant; choking up on her tears when a large hand grabbed her small little body. She can feel ribs and spin crack with in her body. A large amount of blood spilled out of her mouth and Levi was watching whole thing. Erena looked around when her eyes met Levi's. She was getting weaker and weaker from the blood lost that could not see the Titan opening it's mouth to devour her. Her eyes was still kept on Levi's.

Levi normal don't have any emotion when it came to death, but this Erena. The one girl he really fell in love with and one the girl who was leave him forever. When Erena was close to the Titan mouth he let out a scream. I pulled out his swords and flew to the Titan with his girl. Levi did a double spin the air to put more power in the cut. He sliced through the Titan's hand and Erena was falling out of his hand. She was limped, as her tears was blowing off her face. She was just about it hit the ground when Levi caught her just in time. She shot another steal wire to one of the tree to break through fall. He held onto her, as she was out cold. Levi was angry at her for making him leave her like she was nothing.

Levi flew the forest for ten minutes to get away from Titans that were chasing after them. He finally met up with the other Survey corps in the middle of the clearing. Everyone was sitting around with sad looks on their faces. The commander of the survey Corp saw his Captain walking out of the forest with Erena in his arms bridal style.

Commander was about to open his mouth to say something, but Levi beat him to it. "Shut up Erwin and don't say one fucking word."

Levi laid Erena gently on the ground. He stared at her pale face for moment before placing a hand on her cheek. She was cold as ice and she was no longer breathing. Levi continued to stare at her before laying a hand on her cheek. "Why did you do it Erena. Why did you make me leave your side. I could have saved you." A tear escape from Levi corner eye and was about to whip it away for no can see, but he let it fall anyways; not caring if anyone see their captain cry over his love.

**If you want Levi to die next please review and comment.**


End file.
